loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Y’Gythgba
Mona Lisa (real name Y'gythba) is a anthropomorphic, female salamander character and Raphael's love interest from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series. Mona Lisa & Raphael's Moments The Moons Of Thalos 3 * After meeting for the first time Raphael walks straight towards to Mona to have a little talk to instead of talking with the Commander. * Both Raphael and Mona are glaring at each other and at the same time while she still has her finger onto Raphael's chest, which he doesn't seemed to bothered or didn't try to push her finger away. * Mona passes Raphael and goes straight towards Donnie and Casey (due to both boys are being tallest in the group) and Raphael is seen not happy about being ignored by her. * Raphael keeps on fighting only with Mona and not the Commander (mostly because he likes to fight with the biggest opponent in the past episodes but not this time). * During their brawl Raphael begins to call Mona "sweetheart". * When Raphael begins to help April and even asking her if she was okay, Mona did not like what she is seeing and tries to kick April but ducks down, instead kicks Donnie whom is trying to get himself up. * As Raphael and Mona fight, she manages to out maneuver him, punches him in the face, after that Raphael claims that he has never been hit like that before and it felt nice. * Raphael is seen love struck but snaps out after Mona glares at him and knocks him out. * Mona is seen carrying Raphael's body back to his friends. * Raphael tries to ask Casey if that a turtle can date a newt, while putting a nervous appearance. * Mikey tells Raphael that Mona is a bigger, faster and a better fighter than he is, Raphael does not argue with that and responded "Exactly. What a woman". * Not that far from the heroes it is possible that Mona over heard Raphael's talk about her but ignores it. * Raphael decided to Find Mona himself and leaves the group. * Raphael tries to impress Mona with some stunts and getting her and the commander to work together with his group but Mona was not impressed by his tricks or interested in joining with him, points her weapon and shoots the ice, and thus making him fall. * G'Throkka begin to notice that Mona only shot the ice and not at Raphael and finds very interesting but Mona tries to deny it saying it meant nothing. * Raphael begins to worry about Mona after seeing her in trouble. * Raphael jumps in saving Mona from the two ice dragons, after that he does a victory scream and thus finally winning Mona's trust and admiration. * Mona walks towards Raphael and saves him from a ice dragon that was coming up behind him. * Mona tells Raphael that he is a noble creature and begins to lean towards him. * Both Raphael and Mona begin to introducing themselves but Raphael has troubling pronouncing her name. * Raphael asks her if he can name her after a painting of the most beautiful woman in art, Mona Lisa. * Mona smiles, lets him call her that name and as she stretches her tail behind him and tells hin that someday their noses will meet in the flesh, thus making Raphael love struck once again and responded "My nose will be ready". * Both Rapahel and Mona tried to thaw the Commander. * During the saving of Raphael's team from the ice dragons, Raphael and Mona begin fighting them together. * After defeating them, Raphael and Mona are seen together. * When more ice dragons begin to appear, Raphael and Mona are seen ready to fight them. * Raphael and Mona are seen together carrying the Triceratron space bomb, along with The Commander and Fugitoid. * Raphael and Mona are the only two remaining left with little of heat and oxygen left in their suits. * Raphael begins to fall and Mona catches him and places him next to empty bombshell and Mona sits next to him. * Raphael tries to tell Mona about his feelings for her but Mona tells him that she knew about his feelings for her. * Mona wraps her tail around Raphael and both embraced each other, as their suits shut down. * Raphael wakes up in the ship as Mona calls him, whom was watching over him. * Mona lends him a hand and as he tries to get up; he stumbles onto her chest and backs away smiling nervously. * Raphael and Mona are looking at each other loving. *Mona smiles at Raphael and begins to hold his hand and Raphael smiles back at her. * Raphael and Mona Lisa begin to lean towards each other and try to kiss but gets interrupted by the Fugitoid. * Raphael once more tries to tell Mona how he feels about but keeps getting his words stumble but Mona lovely puts her finger on his lips. * Mona tells Raphael that she will say his for her in her own language. * Mona grabs Raphael by his suits neck, than the two of them smiled at each other and kissed (off screen)and at the same time Raphael pop up his foot. * Mona waves goodbye to Raphael whom is seen very sad to see her leave, as she departs, Raphael says "Goodbye, Mona Lisa" and sighs sadly. * As the Ulixes flies off as the episode ends in a red comic, a heart can be seen in the background, symbolizing Raphael's and Mona Lisa's Relationship. The War For Dimension X * Mona manages to recognize Raphael's fury. * Mona walks towards the prison cell's window, calls out Raphael and presses her nose on the glass. * Raphael gasp in surprised, his eyes turn into hearts and slowly says Mona Lisa's name. * Raphael goes straight towards to the cell's scanner and begins to stabbing it with his sais, so he can free Mona from her cell. * Raphael asks Mona what is she doing in a Kraang's cell and thought he never gets to see her again. * Mona just picked up Raphael,smiles happily and kisses him. * Raphael replies happy and moans a little during his kiss with Mona. * Mona asks the Turtles of how can they trust the Utroms and Raphael responds to that he too was skeptical at first but they helped them. * Raphael tells her "Mona, I wouldn't do anything that would hurt you. You know that." * Mona looked at Raphael a little sad and worried. * Mona tells the Commander that she doubted them before even when he insisted but now she trust Raphael with her life and believes him. * Raphael looks happy after Mona believes him. * Raphael and Mona start kissing again and causing Raphael to lift his foot up again. * Raphael and Mona are seen together surrounding Kraang Sub Prime, when they are cornered by the DracoTroid and when they check who shot the laser canon at the monster. * As the Dracotroid shoots it's laser beam at the heroes as the leaped out of the building Raphael tries to grab Mona Lisa's hand. * As both are falling Raphael uses his hook shot and manages to save Mona. * Raphael and Mona are both seen fighting the Kraang together. * Raphael is saved by Mona from getting eaten by the Dracotroid. * As both are seen riding on the heads of the Dracotroid, Raphael tells Mona that she has learn some new moves since he last her and Mona smiles. * Mona responded to him "I can teach them to you. One on one." Making Raphael reply happily with heart appear as his eyes once again. * When Mona was left on the monster's head after getting it's wing blown Raphael shouts her name in worry. * Raphael leaps towards Mona Lisa as she is seen falling and tries to grab each other's hands but missed. But Raphael manages to save her by using the long tongue worms and the gravity of Dimension X. * As both landed safely. Raphael takes back the negative thought on Dimension X as he smiles at Mona. * Mona is repairing her vessel, Raphael approaches to her and nervously ask her if she like to go out sometime; if they meet each other again. Mona is confused by his question and replies "Go out where, to space?", Raphael tries to explain it to but she lefts his head up with her tail and said "I'll go with you anywhere, Raphael" and smiles at him. * Rapahel was about to kiss Mona again but gets angry when Mikey tell him that it was the perfect time for kissy nose. * As Raphael was about to hit Mikey for embarrassing him, Mona uses her tail , grabs Raphael, as both are seen dancing with little hearts popping out in mid air; Raphael is looking at her confused and then passionately kisses him and Raphael moans in delight. The Evil Of Dregg * Mona Lisa is seen on the Ulixes main screen, as Raphael walks towards the screen and puts his hand on it. * Raphael and Mona Lisa are happy to see each other and Raphael replies that he is glad that she is safe. * Both Mona and Raphael are seen fighting side by side against giant bugs. * Upon arriving Dregg's castle, Raphael tries his best not to show his fear of bugs in front of Mona. * After Dregg thanks a heart broken Mona for bringing in the Turtles and their friends. Raphael is seen sad and broken and said "Mona, how could you". * As Raphael tries to get answers from Mona on why did she betray him but Mona looks at him sadly and did not responded to him. * As Mona and her Commander tried to talk to Dregg of their homeworld, Mona looks at Raphael sadly but Raphael gives her a glare and turns head away. * As Raphael gets hit by one of the Vreen , stumbles near Mona; looks at her but she turns her and sighs sadly. * Dregg is seen holding Raphael and as he was about to throw him into a stomach like pit, Mona runs towards Dregg begging him not to throw Raphael. * As Raphael hanging on dear life, Mona is seen horrified then Raphael falls in as Mona yells out his name in fear. * Raphael gets struggled to climb his way up, Mona helps him by lifting him up only to get her hand slapped away by an angered Raphael. * Mona tries to apologize him for not telling the truth.But Raphael expressed that she betrayed them when he trusted her the most. * Mona and the Commander are ready to fight Dregg and his minions and asking the turtles to get to their ship, Raphael is seen upset about Mona staying behind. * As Mona is ready to battle but she tells Raphael "I will always love you" before charging towards the bug minions. * During Mona and the Commander battle; Raphael is seen surprised and said "You love me? Hah...she loves me!" and gets his fighting mojo back charges to help Mona. * After getting stabbed by the Scorpinoid, Raphael is seen angry and horrified to see this He charges at Dregg and his pet and manage. And singlehandedly took him out. * Raphael frantically rushed to Mona's aid and promises that she will make it. * Mona wakes up in ICU room of the ship and sees Raphael standing next to her. * Mona then tells him that she is very sorry and asked him if he forgives her; Raphael closes his eyes, puts his hand on Mona's (while the background turns into starry sky) and smiles at her; Mona smiles right back at him as both take each others hands, as the two of them are staring into each other's eyes, they begin to walk to each other and lean to kiss (possibly Earth kiss), the episode ends in a comic. Relationship Raphael From the beginning of the episode, their interaction with each other is very restricted due to them being in different teams and both seemed to can't stand each other. Despite their hateful towards one another both still keep interacting and unknown to Raphael, Mona has already begin to have feelings for him. Even during their brawl, both seem to can't stand of being ignored by one another or seeing them with someone else. After Mona hits Raphael in the face, thus winning his heart, and since than Raphael can't stop thinking about her. Mona Lisa's relationship with Raphael is very different from the other turtles. As Mona acts more of the male counterpart and Raphael acts like the female counterpart. Which of course Raphael does not mind. Trivia * Mona Lisa will be voiced by Zelda Williams in the 2012 series. Whom is the daughter of the late Robin Williams. * Mona Lisa's first appearance was in season 4 episode 2 The Moons of Thalos 3, she will return in future episodes in the season. It is unknown if she'll return in future seasons. * It is unknown if she will meet Karai in the future and became friends with her. *Many fans want Mona Lisa to returned to the CGI series. Since so many of the 1987's characters are returning. * If Mona Lisa does return in the CGI series, she'll have to wear clothing due to her being a female. * There's an art of both Mona Lisa and Raphael (Mona in her 80's version and Raphael in his 2012 appearance) in anime style created by a Snafu comics member Bleedman, hoping that she will return in the CGI series. * There have been some references of her in the 2012 series: ** In the episode Return to New York, Raphael is seen painting a female reptile with hair on the side of the Party Wagon. ** In episode Battle for New York, when Kurtzman is showing a slide show of the Kraang's secret weapon at the time he accidentally shows a picture of a female mutant lizard wearing Kurtzman's clothing, and was posing for him, thus making Raphael gasping in attraction. * Some fans believed these are clues that she might appear in the CGI series. So far these references only started to appear in season three alone. * If Mona Lisa does appear in the 2012 series, she might appear in season 4, the same season that her 1987's self counterpart appeared. * Mona Lisa will be the second girl to actually return one of the main turtles feelings, the first is Renet. *Y'Gythgba is the second girl to kiss one of the turtles on the first day they meet, the first is Renet. * Raphael might be the first and only one out of the four turtles to get a girlfriend. * Mona Lisa might be the key for Raphael's temper problem. Whenever Raphael is with Mona he channels his emotion on love rather than on rage. * On the left side on Mona's head one of her spots is in the shape of a heart. * In the episode The Moons Of Thalos 3, you can see red, pink clouds in the shape of hearts, along with stars aligning into shape of hearts hidden in the background when Mona leaves in her vessel. Symbolizing her and Raphael's relationship. * Mona Lisa is the fifth girl to have multiple guys attracted to her, the other four are: April,Tang shen, Karai, and Renet. So, far She has attracted Raphael and Mikey (It is unknown is Leo and Donnie feel the same way like Mikey) * Some fans believed that a background teen girl with short blond hair, who wears a pink head band, a purple top and a purple plaid dress is Mona Lisa herself. * Raphael is the one whom gives Y'gythba's new nickname, instead of Mikey which for the first time he is fine with it. * There have been rumors that Raphael and Mona Lisa will be dancing and or singing together in a future episode. Which fans calls it "The Romantic Date scene". * Mona Lisa appears to sashay when she walks. * Mona Lisa will not be a mutant or human in the 2012 series. * A fan posted some of the pages from Step into Reading #2 book: Alien Attack. It shows some of Mona Lisa's interaction with Raphael. * There have been theories about Mona Lisa might be related to or may had a relationship with once to The Newtralizer. It's still unknown. ** However, so far in the episode "The Moons Of Thalos 3", we Mona using an exploding disk that is similar to the Newtralizer had but so far only Mona and Newtralizer is shown to use this weapon. * According to Ciro, Mona Lisa's real name in the 2012 series is gonna be Y'gythgba. * Mona Lisa is the only love interest of one of the Turtles who is not human or human hybrid. * Raphael is the only turtle not to have that "love at first sight" when he met Mona. * Like her 80's counterpart she is also a scientist on chemistry. * As revealed by Armaggon that Mona and Raphael have been sending each other love letters. Cultural Reference * Mona Lisa's personality is similar to EVE from Wall-E and Sergeant Calhoun from Wreck-It Ralph. * Mona Lisa has a father/daughter relationship with Commander G'Ythrokka which is a reminiscent to Goliath and Angela whom are a father and daughter from Disney's Gargoyles and Commander G'Ythrokka and Goliath are voiced by the same voice actor. * Mona Lisa's relationship with Raphael shares many similarities with Rose Quartz and Greg Universe: ** Both Mona Lisa and Rose are from space. ** Both Raphael and Greg are from Earth. ** Both Mona Lisa and Rose are taller. ** Both Raphael and Greg are shorter. ** Both Mona Lisa and Rose are/had fought in a battle. * Mona's first appearance and her view on Raphael is similar to San the main character from Hayao Miyazaki's Princess Mononoke. * The ending scene in the episode "The evil of Dregg" where Raphael and Mona Lisa are staring into each other's eye and then about to kiss and a star that shines brighter can be seen in the background resembles Jack and Sally's finale song as both characters embrace and kiss under the brightest star, from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. * Mona Lisa's outfit color theme is similar to Sailor Neptune's color. Gallery tumblr_o0rpzwGabY1u2r3jqo1_1280.jpg|Raphael! You sly dog tumblr_nx4l1iUT4g1rj6kxdo5_r1_1280.jpg|Rapahel and Mona Lisa kiss tumblr_nx4l1iUT4g1rj6kxdo2_r1_1280.jpg|Holding hands tumblr_nx57rqLPmW1u2r3jqo1_500.jpg|A heart on Mona Lisa's head pika.jpg avNiaA3.gif loving_warriors_by_childrenofthesewers-d9fk3j3.jpg a_clearer_image_of_mona_lisa_s_cgi_model__by_savvyeddie-d93yate.jpg|Zelda Williams as Mona Lisa hi_raph__remember_me__by_bleedman-d6l80u1.jpg|By Bleedman Tumblr_o1tl7nOjZ61u8ger0o8_1280.jpg tmnt_the_evil_of_dregg__ramona_gif_by_ninjaturtlefangirl-d9yll84.gif|True and Imperfect Love External Links Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Love Interests Category:Anthropomorphic Love Interests Category:Reptilian Love Interests Category:Aliens Category:Female Love Interests Category:Interspecies Love Interests Category:Combat Able Love Interests Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Animated Love Interests Category:Nickelodeon love interests Category:Female Love Interest Category:Possible Romance